


I'd Prefer Lover's Chocolate

by Katsudonace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: In which Keith and Coran both forget it's Valentine's Day and spend the day working at The Castle, and Lance is as clueless as ever even though he and Keith have been dating for months.(This is a rewrite of the end scene if youromance Ryujidecide not to date anyone in Persona 5 but with Klance.You can view the full cutscene.)





	I'd Prefer Lover's Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Microsoft Word is my beta. If you haven't reached the end of Persona 5 yet and plan to, this work contains huge spoilers for the end since this is set post game.

It was quiet in The Castle as Keith helped Coran close the coffee shop. He did the dishes in the small off to the side nook of what was the shop’s kitchen while Coran cleared the tables. Keith found it hard to believe, just a few minutes ago, that it had been packed with people, not that the shop was that big. There were three booths nestled into the far wall with an island counter in the middle of the store set up like a bar where people could sit and watch them make coffee. The smell of brewing coffee still filled the air, even though they had stopped service, but the place always had an air of roast due to the jars of beans that lined the wall behind counter, which served as more of a menu than the one they had hanging over the register did.

A news report played in the background, going on about the Phantom Thieves’ leader, recapping the event biasedly, as if they hadn’t saved them from a giant beast of the public’s own design. While Keith was happy to be free from the juvenile detention hall, part of him wished that he could tell them, so that they could remember and maybe learn how destructive their collective desires could be if they let them fester. That would never happen, and Scarlet, his cat and a former denizen of the Velvet Room, said that it was for the best, since few people could handle the truth about Mementos and Palaces.

“Today’s Valentine’s Day,” Coran announced loudly, striking his palm with the bottom of his fist. “No wonder there were so many people here. In all the hustle and bustle these last two months, I completely forgot. Not that I had plans, mind you, but maybe I could have made it appear more festive. Paper hearts, red flowers, the works.”

Keith chuckled at that. “I don’t think you need to be that tacky.” He wiped his hands on his green apron, which he had over his black t-shirt and jeans, and readjusted the ponytail that held his long, black hair before coming to help Coran clear more plates. “I think it was fine the way it was. The Castle has a nice atmosphere. If you put all that up, then it would have been ruined.”

“I suppose,” Coran sighed, though he didn’t sound like he agreed. His gaze shifted from the plates in his hand to Keith, looking him over thoroughly. “I’m surprised you’re here, though. I would have thought that you would be out enjoying your newfound freedom. I thought I wouldn’t be able to tear you from him, to be honest.”

Blushing, Keith ducked his head. He didn’t know how to respond to that, and when he heard the bell to the shop ring, he thought he had been saved from the embarrassing conversation, only to see Lance, his second in command and whatever else it was they were, walk into the shop. He was dressed in his usual clothes with the green jacket that was much too large on him, with the soft gray t-shirt that Keith thought brought out the color in his dark blue eyes.

A twinkle sparked in Coran’s purple-colored eyes, which made red appear on Lance’s cheeks as he brought up a tan-skinned hand to run through his short, dark brown hair. “What’s everyone staring at?” he asked, clearly embarrassed. “Is there something on my face?”

“Nothing,” Coran practically sung as one of his pale fingers went up to twirl at the tip of his bright orange mustache. “We were just discussing Valentine’s Day. We missed the opportunity to decorate this year because of everything that was going on. Do you think that decorations would have helped improve The Castle’s atmosphere?”

Grinning, Lance exclaimed, “Hell, yeah!” Keith groaned at that, but Lance was too busy taking in the store’s decor to notice. “I would have put up those naked angel dudes, and then scattered rose petals all along the floor. Then red dye to put in the lattes to make cute hearts in the foam. Oh, oh, and you can hire a guitar player, and he can sing custom songs for the couples, which would work since this is such a small place.”

“You’re quite the romantic,” Coran teased, which made Lance blush again. He then took his plates, dumping them in the sink. “Still, I think that might be a little pricey for a shop this small, but I do like where your head is at.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Lance said. He sighed and began to help clear the booths, bringing them over to where Keith and Coran were doing dishes. “My niece was talking about it while I was babysitting her tonight. She honestly wouldn’t shut up about the Valentines she got in class. It was cute, but kind of reminded me about how I never got one.”

Keith winced, feeling guilty. Since he just got out of the juvenile detention hall yesterday, he hadn’t had time to go out to shop for a gift. Then Coran needed him here because of the rush. His gaze shifted to the clock, but any place with decent chocolate would be closed or out by now. Deep in thought, Keith tapped his fingers against the plates as he dumped them into the sink, nearly jumping when Lance’s hands shot out to do the same.

“Well, I have a good feeling about this year.” Coran gave Lance a wink, making Lance blink rapidly in confusion. “I’m going to start heading out, need to pick up some things for Pidge from the convenience store before I head home. Feel free to stay and have a drink. It’s my treat.”

Lance rubbed at the back of his neck as he ducked his head. “Thanks, Coran. I mean, if it’s all right with Keith then I’d be happy to stay and have a drink on the house.” His eyes glanced over at Keith, who wished his own skin was a little less pale so he could hide his blush better. “I really don’t want to intrude if you got plans after this.”

“No, it’s fine,” Keith said, waving off Lance’s concerns. He turned his attention to the dishes, pretending to be fascinated with a speck that wouldn’t come off one of the plates. “If you want to get settled then I’ll start the drinks when I finish up here.”

“Hey, man, I’ll help.” Lance took off his jacket and threw it into the bar. As he did, Coran moved back, making room for Lance so that he could squeeze next to Keith, shoulders brushing as he stuck his hands in the small sink. “If we both do it, we’ll get done much faster.”

A loud groan sounded from the chair where Scarlet was resting. “I’m getting out of here before the love fest begins.” She jumped down, the bell on the yellow collar around her neck tinkling as she headed towards the door. “I’ll be staying with Pidge, so don’t worry about leaving the window open while you suck that loser’s face. Honestly, I don’t know what you see in him.”

“Shut up, you dumb cat!” A vein looked like it was going to pop in Lance’s forehead, but Scarlet didn’t seem to care as she licked her white paws to clean her black fur. “And it’s not like that! Get your damn head out of the gutter before I clean it out myself!”

Scarlet hissed at Lance, and Keith had to grab his hand under the soapy water so that he wouldn’t go chasing after Scarlet as she sauntered out the door. Coran followed, bidding them good-bye before he left them alone in the store. As soon as he was gone, quiet took over the small space with only the sound of the water rushing from the faucet echoing between them.

“Sorry for dropping by like this,” Lance said, eyes focusing on the dishes in the sink. “I really thought I’d show up, and you’d be out with someone so I could weasel a pity drink out of Coran.” He worried at the bottom of his lip, making Keith want to lean over and kiss him. “I guess you didn’t have anyone better you wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith gave into his urges so that he could press a kiss into the corner of Lance’s mouth. It delighted him to see the blush return to Lance’s cheeks and his eyes widen slightly. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with than you.”

“I- Uh- Thanks.” A small smile flittered over Lance’s lips, and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat at that. “Hey, I’ve got the dishes here. Why don’t you go start on those drinks? You make the best coffee, man, and I don’t even like the stuff.”

It was Keith’s turn to blush, and he nodded his head. “Yeah, just make sure you’re finished by the time I finish brewing. It’s best when it’s hot.” Keith paused as he pulled his hands out of the sink, wiping them on his apron. “Like you,” he decided to add before reaching forward to grab Lance’s rear to give it a squeeze.

The surprised squeak that sounded from Lance made the lame line worth it. Keith went over to the counter to begin brewing the coffee for the two of them. He made it just like Coran taught him, even if he did end up adding a bit more sugar than normal to mask the bitter taste since he knew that was how Lance liked it. Keith did finish before Lance did with the dishes, so he decided to get creative and make a heart in the foam for him.

Keith set the drinks down at one of the booths as Lance wiped his hands on his jeans before reclaiming his jacket. He sat down, and Lance sat opposite of him. When Lance looked down at the cup of coffee in front of him, he blushed, hand instantly going to the back of his neck to rub at it in embarrassment. It made Keith smile. He remembered a time when he had no idea how to make Lance smile like that, now it seemed so easy to get it to appear on his face.

“I’ve never spent Valentine’s Day with anyone before,” Lance said, reaching forward to curl his fingers around the cup in front of him. “So, I mean, I don’t really know exactly what I’m supposed to do... I called Shiro for advice before I came over, but he wasn’t any help.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t suspect him to be. For an upperclassman, he’s kind of in the dark about a lot of things.” Keith chuckled to himself as he grabbed his cup, too. “Though, if it helps, I haven’t spent my Valentine’s Day with anyone before, either.” He looked down into the brown liquid sadly. “I’ve always been kind of alone...”

“You’re not alone now.” The softness in Lance’s voice made Keith’s throat tighten. “Like Scarlet said, I don’t know what you see in me, but if you want to be with me then I’m not going to complain. My place is by your side, remember? I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith glanced up from his cup just as Lance grinned at him. It always made his heart stop when Lance gave him that unabashed smile. He wondered if Lance even knew what it did to him. “It’s the same here,” Keith said sincerely. “I’m always going to be by you, too. I promise.”

“Yeah, I’m working hard, okay? I know I’m not perfect, and my grades are horrible, but we’re going to go to the same college. Where you go, I go, because we’re a team. Or are we-?” Lance cut himself off, tapping his nail against the ceramic in his hands. “We’ve never exactly discussed what we are, have we?”

“We could, if you wanted. We could call each other boyfriends or lovers or whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Keith tried to think of how to phrase his next sentence, not wanting to pressure Lance into anything. It might have been why they hadn’t had this discussion, even after everything that happened in Hawaii, until now. “Just putting it out there, though, I wouldn’t mind calling you my boyfriend.”

A frown formed on Lance’s face, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he took a long sip of coffee. He took another sip, nose wrinkling in concentration. While Keith wanted to demand to know what was going on in his head, he knew better than to rush Lance. It would only get him a defiant, stubborn answer rather than the truth. So, he waited, trying not to fidget, as Lance debated his answer.

Keith took a sip of coffee, missing the smirk on Lance’s lips since he was looking down. “You know, I think I want you to call me ‘husband’,” Lance answered. He laughed loudly when Keith spit out his coffee, using his sleeve to wipe away any that splashed on his face. “Still got it.” His laughing died to a chuckle. “But, really, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“Ug, I can’t believe you.” Keith wrinkled his nose as he removed his apron so that he could use that to clean up the mess. “Are you trying to kill me, Lance? You just can’t call someone your husband out of the blue like that.” He rubbed at his nose with a pout. “And, I think some went up my nose. It burns.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Waving one of his hands flippantly, Lance reached into his pocket with the other. “You’re right. I should have never said that without a ring. Maybe this will make up for it?” He pulled out a small piece of chocolate wrapped in tinfoil. “The shop clerk gave me and my niece one when we went to pick up some things from the convenience store. I think she thought she was my daughter or something. Anyway, I want you to have it.”

After that, Lance threw the piece onto the table, and it fell there in front of Keith with a small thud. Keith picked up the chocolate, turning it over in his hands. “So...” he drawled, shooting a teasing gaze at Lance, “is this a proposal?”

Lance winked cheekily. “You know it!” He gave Keith that grin that made his knees go weak again. “I should probably set the wedding date before you change your mind. It’s like Beyoncé says, if you like it then you have got to put a chocolate on it.”

The thought of marrying Lance sent a thrill down Keith’s spine, but that didn’t change the fact that Lance had gotten him chocolate while Keith hadn’t, even if it was just something he had on him at the time. He continued to twist the chocolate in his fingers when he got an idea. While it wouldn’t make up for not getting Lance anything, he’d just remember to get him something better next year, because Keith was going to make certain that there was a next year.

Undoing the wrapper on the chocolate, Keith stuck it between his teeth then leaned forward, wiggling it at Lance with his tongue. As expected, red appeared on Lance’s cheeks, always embarrassed by Keith’s flirting, and he hoped that never changed. Lance then moved towards Keith, keeping his eyes on him as he bit into the small chocolate that was being held out to him. Their lips brushed briefly before Lance was reeling back, his cheeks even darker now.

Keith chuckled, watching Lance suck on the chocolate. He pushed the coffees to the side, not wanting to spill them as he reached out to put his hand at the base of Lance’s neck. His fingers played with the soft hair there before he pulled at Lance, forcing their lips together. Lance responded instantly, groaning against Keith as he applied some more pressure. It was still imperfect, as they were still learning how to kiss, how to make it enjoyable, but there would be other Valentine’s Days, ones where they were experts. For now, though, Keith was happy with this, happy with being able to be with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m not planning to rewrite all of Persona 5, I do plan to do some of my favorite scenes from the game with the Hawaii bedroom one next. If you have any Klance or Gen scenes that you want to see, let me know. I’ll add them to my list. Also I think it’s a bit funny that my protagonist shares the same first name as Keith’s GoLion counterpart since his is Akira Kogane and my guy is Akira Kurusu.
> 
> As always, [visit me at my tumblr](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
